Savage Sword of Conan 208
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 208 005.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 208 049.jpg =A Barbarian Returns to Yezud= Creators Writer: Roy Thomas Penciller: John Buscema Inker: Ed Cruz Letterer: Diana Albers Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance in first story of SSOC-207; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Minor Characters *Harpagus and other Yezudian priests (Previous appearance in first story of SSOC-2207; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Feridun and Mirzes are named. *Jumilah (First appearance; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Wife of King Yildiz of Turan. *Nysssa(First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). Witch. *Captain Catigern and his soldiers (First appearance; many appear next in first story of SSOC-209). Yezudian soldiers. Morcant is named. *Liam, Rudabeh, and their mother (First appearance; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Yezudian citizens. *Mandana (First appearance; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Barmaid. *Psamitek (First appearance; next appearance in first story of SSOC-209). Scholar. *Parvez and his men (First appearance; next appearance for Parvez in first story of SSOC-209). Turanian diplomat and his escorts. Chagor is named. Three are killed by Conan. Location *The Zamoran villagse of Zaminidi and Khesron and the city Yezud. Time Frame *Several weeks. Synopsis Conan rides into the small village of Zaminidi and discovers a witch burning in progress. However, the witch, Nyssa, is who Kushad had sent him to find, so he rescues her from the burning stake and escapes the villagers. Nyssa is already mortally wounded, though, abut before she dies she gives Conan a powder that steals men's memories. Conan buries the witch and rides on to the City of the Spider God, Yezud. The city is being rebuilt, and a small hamlet has sprung up to accommodate the workers. After a minor run-in with some soldiers, he is taken to the temple on the pretense of needing work. Unfortunately, the man he is brought to is Harpagus, and Conan uses the dust on him before the vicar-priest remembers the barbarian. Harpagus hires Conan, who says his name is Nial, as a blacksmith, and Conan mets his young apprentice, Liam. Conan and Liam attend the mandatory services in the Temple of the Spider God, and Conan notices two things - the giant spider-statue of the god Zath encrusted with gems and the beautiful dancing girls who surround it, one of whom is Liam's sister Rudabeh. Liam takes Conan to his house for dinner, and Conan meets the dancer in person. Smitten, he offers to escort her back to the temple, but they stop at a tavern first. Conan tries to get information on Jumilah, who he suspects is held in the castle, but is interrupted by the unwanted attentions of Mandana, a barmaid. Conan pushes her away, but that raises the ire of a drunk Captain Catigern. and Conan has to take a moment to teach a lesson to a group of drunk soldiers. The appearance of an assassin jolts the Captain out of his drunkenness and he ends the fight, discovering that the assassin was out for the head of Conan. Conan pretends to known nothing of the situation and the soldiers depart. Conan is recognized by a Turanian diplomat, Parvez, however, but Parvez has little interest in returning Conan, who is wanted for the murder of Nerim-Bey, back to Turan. He does ask for Conan's help in rescuing Jumilah, and he gives Conan a talisman that can unlock any door. Conan leaves with Rudabeh, but he is approached by Parvez's men who find Rudabeh more attractive than Mandana. Conan beats them off and takes Rudabeh back to the temple, comteplating on how to both rescue Jumilah and steal the gems from the spider-statue. Notes *Adapted from the novel Conan and the Spider God by L. Sprague de Camp. =All in the Game= Category:Marvel Comics issues